


A Reflection on Theodore Nott

by shefrommo



Series: Four Great Church-Bells (The Tales Nobody Tells) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Everyone has that one obscure character they stan, Gen, Of a sorts, Poetry, Theo is mine for HP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shefrommo/pseuds/shefrommo
Summary: Theodore Nott only gets a handful of appearances in canon. Once when he's Sorted, once in OotP and not by name then. He always struck me as a lonely, overlooked guy, and that spawned this.
Series: Four Great Church-Bells (The Tales Nobody Tells) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813684
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A Reflection on Theodore Nott

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of poetry on Theodore Nott. Located in my Four Great Church-Bells series because I started writing this for _that_ Theo and realized halfway through that not only did this completely contradict his characterization but that I was writing it for the completely wrong Theo.

A Reflection on Theodore Nott

You are—  
_Invisible_  
The eyes of the world look through you. And doesn’t that sting? Do you ever let it sting?  
You are bright and beautiful like a supernova going off, but no one ever looks. If a tree falls when nobody is around to hear it, does it make any sound?  
You wonder,  
_do I exist when nobody sees me, hears me, speaks to me?_  
but no, this is not a thought you will let yourself have. You have yourself and your thoughts _hopes dreams_, this is all you think you need—and yet you are still so—  
_Lonely_  
Alone in a crowd, so very alone, you’re desperate to draw your loneliness around you like a shroud,  
a cloak,  
a shield.  
You armor yourself with the empty void where people should be and tell yourself that this is what you want—  
_but is it?_  
_(you feel the void yawn, and why should it, would it, could it, be a void if your solitude is what makes you complete?)_  
this is what you did to yourself—  
_you’re a martyr, dying in the name of petty pride_  
because withering away is easier than reaching out a hand for help and having it be rejected _ignored ~~go unseen~~._


End file.
